Rescued by goldie: more than once
by Lilyrobbins2212
Summary: Clary just wanted to go clubbing. Little did she know her whole life would change when she started dancing with a boy who had black hair and black eyes.
1. Rescued by goldie

**Quick summary: clary just wanted to go clubbing. Little did she know her whole life was about to chance when she started to dance with a boy who have black hair and black eyes.**

Clary was not your normal teenage girl not that she knew it, of course. Clary had bright red wavy hair that went past her waist and the most brilliant emerald green eyes that looked like she was staring at your soul, she was also very short only just 5ft at 18 years old. It was the day before her birthday and she was going out to a club, called pandemonium. When she arrived outside however she got a strange feeling; the family ring she always wore on her right hand, the one with the F engraved on it was beginning to burn slightly. She thought nothing of it and continued into the club when she was there she met her best friend Simon, "HI" she yelled over the pounding music. Simon just nodded his hello unable to yell that loudly. Clary was having an amazing time, swaying her hips to the music. At this point she may have been a little drunk and not with Simon , when a hot guy with raven black hair and black eyes walked up to her and started dancing with her. She got more and more into it when suddenly she was being lifted up and hoisted over his shoulder. In her utterly wasted state she just giggled. He carried her to his car, that's when she blacked out.when she next woke up she was in a cell with a pair of wicked black eyes staring at her from the other side of the bars."good you've woken up, I was worried for a second". She just groaned in response it felt like someone was drilling into her head." I'm Seb, short for Sebastian." Said the man," and you are clary fray/Fairchild?" She nodded her head slight as that's all she was able to do ,man she thought ,when is this headache gonna go." Why am

I here?"she croaked. She noted with alarm that her hands were cuffed."well you see clary a certain family member of yours owes me something so, you are mine to do with what I like until he returns what he has stolen from me. He could tell I wasn't getting it by the look on my face," you clary are a shadowhunter"

At that point she blacked out again the next time she woke up she was staring into a pair of golden eyes.

A golden boy ,tanned with gold hair. "What the" she mumbled looking around."don't worry, your safe from Seb here. I'm Jace, jace herondale. Don't worry your safe now" he whispered in a calming voice. At that moment two more people came bursting through the door making me flinch. A tall girl with brown eyes and black hair, she was beautiful, and a boy with raven black hair, on clary thought, he found me, then she realised this boy had blue eyes. She looked back to jace with a look of confusion.

\--END--

 **This is not a one-shot I will be making a chapter two when someone shows some interest. This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy if you have any questions please ask.**


	2. Here we again

**Hi guys I got a great response so as promised chapter 2.**

Jace's POV

We got a call at the institute saying that Sebastian had kidnapped someone, again. Me, and my adoptive brother and sister, alec and Isabelle, got together and gathered a team. We all rushed down to the valeric house only to find he was out. We split up to search the house, when I got to the basement my heart stopped . There was a girl about 18 with bright red hair passed out in a cell. This girl was beautiful, not some made up fake, a natural beauty. I gently lifted her and carried her back to the car. Once we got back to the institute we called Magnus. He said the girl had passed out from shock, what had valeric done to her, and that she would wake up soon. Magnus was right after everyone left and I stayed she woke up with a gasp." What the?" She questioned. I did the first thing I thought to do ,I tried to clam her down," hey it's ok your safe here, Seb can't get you, your safe!"

Then right at that moment Alec and Izzy decided to make a grand entrance, making the girl flinch.

 **Clary's POV**

When the girl and the boy walked in I couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike." I'm Izzy" the tall girl said,"I'm Alec, her brother" the other added. I looked to jace with a questioning look, he didn't answer. Here I have some clothes for you izzy offered," thanks" I replied taking the clothes. They told me after I was dressed to go down to the library and that Jace would wait outside for me.

I was exited to discover more especially all this shadowhunter buisness. I'd have to ask. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the loud clacking of Isabelle's heels on the way out. " I'll wait outside" jace said quietly almost reluctantly." I'm clary, by the way, clary fray/Fairchild" I said as he turned away. I could swear he froze dead in his tracks, then continued as if nothing happened. He knew that name.


	3. All Alone

**Hi guys forget to say thanks to everyone for loving the story. I also forget to say**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

Clary's POV

Jace had told me that Sebastian would still be after me, and to be honest the thought terrified me. Jace said he would protect me though. I've never had someone on my side before, I've always been all alone my mother had died when I was nine and my father was abusive all I ever knew was to push people away.

 **Time jump**

After I had gotten changed in to izzys rather revealing clothes I went to meet Jace. His eyes lingered on me a second longer that they should have. I smiled in return. Although I hate to admit it jace was hot!

When we got to the library it was more fantastic than I could ever imagine, " jace?" I asked, "what's a shadowhunter? I heard Sebastian say I was one"

Jace just looked mortified the said,"malum sit"

I didn't know what that was. Jace turned to me," look hodge will explain everything!"

Jace POV

I had told her I would wait outside for here as she changes I couldn't help thinking, Fairchild was a shadowhunter name, was clary a shadowhunter? As she changed I may or may not have peeked through the door, damn she was beautiful. When she came out I couldn't help but look a little longer. And her smile, it's fantastic. The next sentence she asked knocked me out of my reverie like being hit by a bus she asked," jace? What's a shadowhunter, I heard Sebastian mention it" that absolute shit bag. The next chance I got I was going to beat the shit out of him.how dare he.

\--end--

 **Ha ha ha cliffhanger. By the way the Latin "malum sit" means "bad!"**

 **Keep reviewing and keeping up activity if you want I'll make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
